Summer Paradise! Swimsuit Robin
General Info | Stamina1 = 10 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 1070 | Beli1 = 7298 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Summer Paradise! Full Bloom | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 7 | Difficulty2 = Elite | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 3230 | Beli2 = 17647 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Summer Paradise! Cien Fleurs | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 30 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Master | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 5900 | Beli3 = 33074 | Title3 = Sexy | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Limited-Time Event. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting Robin poster to drop. *There are no manuals in this event. *Since the 2017 edition (on global) Swimsuit Luffy can appear in the secret stage. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Swimsuit Robin FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This fortnight is reported to be difficult, and it is particularly if you are not higher leveled in your units (60+). However, with just two 1,000+ hitter you can clear this quite easily with the proper team design. The most important thing to consider is can you bring a unit with a 9-10 cooldown to handle stage 4 and 7? If so, it's a cakewalk! Otherwise, you'll want to consider taking a hit or two on stages 2 or 3 to build up a special to help take these stages out. Other notes: * green giant on Stage 2 will despair your captain for <4 turns on turn two (verify how long, anti-despair 3 nullifies it) * stage 4: you will get blinded for 9 turns. Good stage for time delayer Recommended Captains *Hawk Eyes Mihawk or Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman :*Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea *Issho *Gecko Moria Warlord of the Sea *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third or Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King Recommended Support Units *High Defense Unit Killer :*Don Krieg Poison Gas Bomb MH5 :*Flower Sword Vista: Vista takes out round 4 grunts and lets you focus on Robin. *Attack Boosters :*Aokiji Ice Man :*Breed Pet-Pet Fruit User :*Nico Robin :*Vergo Donquixote Pirates *Mr. 3 Extra Special Candelabra or Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper: A one turn staller works great for stage 4 and 7 if you have any issues pushing out those units! *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: The king continues his reign! Bring him and a 1 turn guy if you need more help. *Note:Don't bring any orb boosters! Nico Robin will give you a paltry orb boost which you cannot override. So orb boosters won't help out your team. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Slasher Team and other teams that can use those subs *Stage 1: Stall *Stage 2: Stall *Stage 3: Mr. 3 *Stage 4: Usopp + High Defense Killer *Stage 5: Stall *Stage 6: Mr. 3 *Stage 7: Usopp + any specials. Team Builder Helper Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:Events